fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Echidna/Supports
With Wade C Support *'Ekhidna:' Hey, you're from the Western Isles, aren't you? *'Wade:' How did you know? *'Ekhidna:' I can tell by your face. *'Wade:' Really? Something tells me otherwise... *'Ekhidna:' Are you going back to your hometown after the war? If you are, I could use your help. *'Wade:' Help doing what? *'Ekhidna:' Now you're talking. You see, I have a plan to build a new village on the Western Isles for those people who lost their homes in the war. I was wondering if you could help out. *'Wade:' What do you want me to do? *'Ekhidna:' Oh, lots of things. Chopping firewood, laundry, cooking... *'Wade:' ...I'm not a servant, you know. I'm going to live as a mercenary. Sorry, but could you ask someone else... *'Ekhidna:' So that means you'll help us out. I knew just by looking at your eyes that you'd understand... *'Wade:' Wait, that's not what I said! Don't put words in my mouth! *'Ekhidna:' ...Don't lie to yourself. You know you want to. *'Wade:' Right, I know I don't want to! *'Ekhidna:' Come on, your eyes are saying that you want to help. *'Wade:' No, they're not! B Support *'Ekhidna:' Hey. *'Wade:' You again... I'm not helping, all right? *'Ekhidna:' Trust me, you don't want to be a mercenary. You never know when you're going to die. And besides, you're weak. *'Wade:' Erg... You'll regret saying that... You don't want to piss me off. *'Ekhidna:' Oh? *'Wade:' What are you looking at me like that for! I once killed monsters stronger than any human, you know! *'Ekhidna:' Wow, now that's something. What kind of beast was it? *'Wade:' ...Near my village...there's this weird cave. When I was a kid, there were rumors that the cave was filled with strange creatures. So one day I took Lot and went to defeat them. *'Ekhidna:' Yeah? *'Wade:' The inside of the cave was damp... I could tell something wasn't right. Lot was scared, but I was fine. I led the way...and suddenly, there they were. The monsters were crawling all over the cave floor. Long, skinny bodies writhing around, and they were all scaly and spotted... *'Ekhidna:' Snakes? *'Wade:' ...... ...Well, I guess they did sorta look like snakes. But these were no ordinary snakes. They were real monsters, with poison and strange dances and all sorts of moves... *'Ekhidna:' Yeah...I guess. Where is this cave? *'Wade:' ...What? *'Ekhidna:' I'll go check it out on the way to the village site. I'm kind of curious about it now. *'Wade:' B-But I already killed all the monsters, so... *'Ekhidna:' You said they were all over the cave floor. One might have escaped. They're no ordinary snakes, right? I really want to see them. *'Wade:' Erg... A Support *'Ekhidna:' Well, we meet again. Well? Doesn't looking at my face make you want to help out? *'Wade:' No. ...But... When this war is over, it might be a good idea to go back to my hometown. If I get bored, I might drop by and help. *'Ekhidna:' Do you have family back home? *'Wade:' What? Yeah, I have an older sister who's always yelling at me. *'Ekhidna:' ...Sigh... You're pretty stupid, aren't you? *'Wade:' Stupid? What do you mean by stupid... *'Ekhidna:' You've got a home to return to. You've got someone waiting for you. Then go home. You shouldn't worry your family so much. *'Wade:' ...... *'Ekhidna:' You can help us out if you want, but first, you have to go back home to your sister. Got it? *'Wade:' Y-Yeah, you don't have to tell me... Damn, it feels like I've got another older sister now... With Lot C Support *'Ekhidna:' Hey, you're from the Western Isles, right? *'Lot:' Yeah... How did you know? *'Ekhidna:' Easy, your face. All men from that area have features like that. *'Lot:' ...We do? *'Ekhidna:' Are you going back home after the war? If you are, I could use your help. *'Lot:' Yeah? *'Ekhidna:' I'm planning on building a new village in the Western Isles. It'll be for people who lost their homes in the war. I want you to help build it. *'Lot:' All right, I'll do what I can... *'Ekhidna:' Really? Thanks. *'Lot:' But I can't promise. I can only help if I survive the war. *'Ekhidna:' Saying things like that already? *'Lot:' I'm just saying it because it's entirely possible. I can't be making empty promises if I don't know whether I'll survive or not... *'Ekhidna:' You're such a worrier for someone so young. You'll be getting gray hairs before you're thirty at that rate. *'Lot:' ...I will? B Support *'Ekhidna:' Hey, it's you again. *'Lot:' You're the one who wanted to build the village... *'Ekhidna:' Right, the plan's coming along smoothly. A free village, open to anybody... That's my dream. *'Lot:' Do you have the money to build it? *'Ekhidna:' ...Well, we're suddenly getting realistic. You see...actually I don't. But I know of the mines in the Western Isles, so I'm planning on going in and hitting a jackpot... *'Lot:' That seems pretty unrealistic to me... ...Oh, wait. I know of an old, deserted mine. *'Ekhidna:' Really? *'Lot:' Yeah, I went there with Wade when I was a kid. There were rumors that the place was haunted, so nobody went near it. *'Ekhidna:' I see. *'Lot:' Wade seemed really scared, he probably believed the rumors. We went in a little, and suddenly Wade screamed and starting running towards the entrance. So I followed him out. *'Ekhidna:' Was there something in there? *'Lot:' Yeah, snakes. Lots of them. They covered the whole cave floor. I was trying to figure out why there were snakes in there... But anyway, the mine was closed because of them. *'Ekhidna:' I see... So there might still be some gold left in there. Sounds interesting. We might be able to get the money for the village there. Say, can you take me there when we get the chance? *'Lot:' I don't mind... But it'll be dangerous. *'Ekhidna:' Oh, that won't a problem. You'll be there to protect me. *'Lot:' ...Me? A Support *'Ekhidna:' Hey, how are you doing? *'Lot:' Yeah, I'm still alive. *'Ekhidna:' Don't you die. I'm counting on you to survive. *'Lot:' I don't plan on dying. I have a sister back home. And also... *'Ekhidna:' Also what? *'Lot:' No, nothing. *'Ekhidna:' Oh, I get it. You've got a special somebody waiting for you, eh? Well, well, aren't you the lucky man. *'Lot:' ...... Anyway, I'm planning on going home soon, granted I stay alive... *'Ekhidna:' Are you worrying about that again? *'Lot:' The enemy is getting stronger all the time. I don't know how much longer I can hold out... *'Ekhidna:' ...... *'Lot:' I know that we'll win in the end... But I don't know whether I'll be able to go home. *'Ekhidna:' Come on, don't be so stupid. *'Lot:' ...I'm stupid? *'Ekhidna:' Someone of your age should be enjoying life! I know you're probably worrying about your sister and all sorts of things. But you have to go running around more freely. You'll probably run into walls and hit your head from time to time, but that's life. *'Lot:' ...I don't think I want to be hitting my head. *'Ekhidna:' Don't worry, even if you die, I'll take care of things for you. So you can go out and get killed without any worries! ...You know? *Ekhidna leaves* *'Lot:' ...... She seemed to be saying something different than what she was originally talking about... But...was she trying to cheer me up? Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports With Gonzalez C Support *'Ekhidna:' Whoa. *'Gonzalez:' Uh? *'Ekhidna:' Hey, what's your name? *'Gonzalez:' I Gonzalez. *'Ekhidna:' Gonzalez? My God, you're huge. And look at your build. You must be able to pull trees right out of the ground. *'Gonzalez:' I...? *'Ekhidna:' Hmm, this is quite a find. There's no way I'm letting you go. *'Gonzalez:' Uh...what? ...I go now. *'Ekhidna:' Hey, wait a minute. B Support *'Ekhidna:' Oh. *'Gonzalez:' Uh... *'Ekhidna:' Hey, wait! I need a favor from you. *'Gonzalez:' ...Me? *'Ekhidna:' Right. It has to be you. You see, there's gonna be a new village built on the Western Isles. *'Gonzalez:' Village... *'Ekhidna:' There are lots of people who lost their homes because of the war. Some of them from the rebel group that I was with. *'Gonzalez:' Lost home... *'Ekhidna:' So, we've decided to build a village for those people. And we need help, you see. It'd be really great if we get some strong men like you. What do you say? If you sign up now, you'll get breakfast, lunch and dinner, five days a week. *'Gonzalez:' But... I ugly... I can't stay with people. They not like me... *'Ekhidna:' Haha, don't be ridiculous. Just try carrying in a couple of huge logs with that strength of yours. Everyone'll love you. *'Gonzalez:' Love me...? I help you. A Support *'Ekhidna:' Hey. *'Gonzalez:' Uh... What... What's your name? *'Ekhidna:' Oh, right. I hadn't told you yet. I'm... *'Gonzalez:' No... I dumb. I can't remember things... ...And I ugly. Everyone looks at me... I ugly, dumb... *'Ekhidna:' ...My, my. Look, Gonzalez, you have to have more confidence in yourself. Yeah, you have a scary face, and you're a bit dumber than most others. But so what? *'Gonzalez:' Uh...? *'Ekhidna:' All right, Gonzalez. I don't believe in that 'As long as you have a kind heart...' crap. You're ugly. People made fun of you because of it. *'Gonzalez:' Uh... *'Ekhidna:' But that doesn't mean you should just give up. You should look over yourself carefully, and find something that only you have. You'll eventually find something that's unique to you. *'Gonzalez:' To me... *'Ekhidna:' Right, unique to you. If you have that, no one'll be making fun of you any more. You won't have to belittle yourself all the time. You can stand proud. *'Gonzalez:' U...Unique...? ...... I go think. My head hurts... *'Ekhidna:' Hahaha... Take all the time you need. With Geese C Support *'Ekhidna:' Hey, you. *'Geese:' Yeah? *'Ekhidna:' You can drive a ship, right? I want to ask a favor. *'Geese:' From me? *'Ekhidna:' Yeah. We're planning on building a new village on the Western Isles. What I want you to do is to use your ship to carry the people there. I'll pay you well. *'Geese:' ...A ship, huh? *'Ekhidna:' What's the matter? You can drive one, right? *'Geese:' ...Yeah, I sure can. I was once the captain of a trading vessel. There's no ocean I haven't seen yet. *'Ekhidna:' ...Then why did you become a pirate? *'Geese:' I couldn't continue my business in this war. We had no choice, so I persuaded the boys, saying that we were going to become pirates. *'Ekhidna:' Uh-huh. *'Geese:' But we were originally just ordinary seafarers. We didn't like fighting or robbing, or any of that stuff. Anyway, when we were prepared and finally set off as pirates, everyone started complaining of stomach aches, and seasickness, and everything. *'Ekhidna:' Well, well. It's amazing you got this far. *'Geese:' Yeah, well, I wasn't doing it because I liked it... B Support *'Geese:' Even if I say we were pirates, we were just amateurs. ...We figured we'd go for easy targets first, so we picked a small trading ship as our first one. We were able to take over the ship without much of a fight, but... *'Ekhidna:' But what? *'Geese:' We couldn't find any treasure at all. The captain of the ship told me that he was in the same situation that I was. He said that he wasn't doing well, either, so he might have to resort to piracy, just like us... *'Ekhidna:' And? *'Geese:' We let them go. I couldn't steal from them after hearing that. *'Ekhidna:' A nice pirate, eh? How ever would you survive? *'Geese:' ...Yeah, that's what I thought, too. So anyway, we decided to go after a bigger ship next. We figured we could steal a little from the rich and no one would be hurt. A few days later, we were lucky enough to come across a large trading vessel. *'Ekhidna:' Yeah? *'Geese:' We didn't have to hold back this time. We charged the ship... But when got close, suddenly the enemy ship's deck started swarming with ballistas and archers. It was one of Bern's battleships. *'Ekhidna:' My, my. *'Geese:' We were shot at mercilessly, and they chased us for three days and nights. We somehow got away, but the ship was wrecked. We weren't making any money, either. Some of the boys started crying. Hell, even I felt like crying that time. *'Ekhidna:' Poor thing. *'Geese:' Well, like I said, I wasn't doing it because I liked it... A Support *'Ekhidna:' Hm? What's that? A map? *'Geese:' This is the one prize that I've gotten so far as a pirate. I found it when we were battling another band. *'Ekhidna:' I see. *'Geese:' See the skull mark here? It means that there's treasure buried there. *'Ekhidna:' And did you find it? *'Geese:' I haven't gone looking for it yet. Once this war ends, I'll be a merchant again. If what this map says is true, I can go get the treasure and travel the seas once more. *'Ekhidna:' ...... *'Geese:' I don't have any money left. I even went into debt to feed the guys. If this map's a fake, then I'll have to let go of my ship forever. ...I can't help but hesitate when I think of that possibility. *'Ekhidna:' Uh-huh. But you know that no amount of praying or worrying is gonna get you that treasure, right? You have to take action. *'Geese:' ...Yeah. You're right. *'Ekhidna:' Even if that map's a fake, there'll be other treasures out there. Anyway, you're helping us out by carrying the residents to our new village, right? I'm counting on you. Show me your ship some time. *'Geese:' You got it. You can count on me. With Larum C Support *'Larum:' Ekhidna! *'Ekhidna:' Hey, Larum. What's up? *'Larum:' What's happening with the plan? *'Ekhidna:' Plan? *'Larum:' Yeah, the plan about building that village. *'Ekhidna:' Oh. Yeah, I've been going around recruiting help. Are you going to help out, too? *'Larum:' Of course! What do you want me to do? *'Ekhidna:' Dance, of course. Your dancing cheers everyone up. It makes them feel like getting up and working some more. *'Larum:' You think so? Hmm... Well, I can cook, too. You know my Special Stamina... *'Ekhidna:' No way. *'Larum:' Wh-What? *'Ekhidna:' Ever since I started the rebellion, I've been eating your... I can't even bear to say it in words. Anyway, I wouldn't call it food. *'Larum:' I never! I've always been trying... *'Ekhidna:' Look, Larum. You usually don't end up burning the house down when you cook a proper meal. *'Larum:' That's not a big loss, considering how wonderful my food tastes. *'Ekhidna:' The wails and moans of the rebel members... I can still hear them echoing in my ears. Has Elphin eaten ever eaten the stuff? *'Larum:' Yeah. But he didn't say anything. *'Ekhidna:' ...... *'Larum:' You see? There's something wrong with everyone else's taste buds. My food was probably too high-class for them. Maybe...Roy might appreciate my fine taste. Yes! I'm sorry, Ekhidna. I have to have Roy try my cooking! *Larum leaves* *'Ekhidna:' ...I'm sorry, Roy... B Support *'Larum:' Oh, Ekhidna. *'Ekhidna:' Larum. Hey... You were talking about feeding that stuff to Roy, but... Did you really do it? *'Larum:' What's that supposed to mean!? He praised me! He said that it was really...uh...that it looked really good. *'Ekhidna:' So he ate it, huh? When's the funeral? *'Larum:' Hmph! I just wasn't doing too well that day! My stepfather always said that he loved my cooking. *'Ekhidna:' Now, now, even if you can't cook, your dancing is still the best in the world. I should be working hard, too, to let the people live in peace... *'Larum:' ...You know, you're really noble. *'Ekhidna:' Wh-What? *'Larum:' You're always thinking about others. Even this, you're building a village so that other people can live peacefully. *'Ekhidna:' I... *'Larum:' You're like those heroes that appear in the sagas that bards sing! You appear, help the needy, and leave as suddenly as you had come... You're also mysterious since you never tell anybody about yourself. *'Ekhidna:' Right...I don't. *'Larum:' But I won't ask. I'm really curious, but there must be an important reason why you won't tell us. A Support *'Larum:' Hey, Ekhidna! *'Ekhidna:' Yeah? *'Larum:' I just had a really great idea! *'Ekhidna:' What is it? *'Larum:' Do you want to hear it? *'Ekhidna:' Well, yeah. *'Larum:' Are you sure? *'Ekhidna:' Yes, I'm sure. Come on, let's hear it. *'Larum:' Okay. I was thinking, when the village is done, let's put a statue there. *'Ekhidna:' A statue? *'Larum:' A statue of you! It can have an engraving that says, 'A great hero lies here...' or something like that. *'Ekhidna:' Hey, hey. I don't plan on dying yet. *'Larum:' Anyway, it's your village, so there has to be a statue of you somewhere. Make sure you think of a pose for it. *Larum leaves* *'Ekhidna:' She's an odd girl... Well, I guess that's nothing new. *Larum reappears* *'Larum:' Oh, one more thing! *'Ekhidna:' What? *'Larum:' Don't you go disappearing on us! We all love you, you know. Don't you dare try and run off! *Larum leaves* *'Ekhidna:' ...... Yeah... I know, Larum. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports